Lost souls
by 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96
Summary: A knock on the school doors, one knock and that was all that it took. A knock and that's when she would see his face again. She heard footsteps and quivered in fear, hiding behind a wall as he opened the door. It was Vlad, he looked around before looking down at a small, sleeping baby in a basket with a letter attached under her arm.


A knock on the school doors, one knock and that was all that it took. A knock and that's when she would see his face again. She heard footsteps and quivered in fear, hiding behind a wall as he opened the door. It was Vlad, he looked around before looking down at a small, sleeping baby in a basket with a letter attached under her arm. He looked confused and stood there for a moment, looking around for any signs of its mother before taking the small infant in his home. Erin creeped out from behind the wall. It's not that she didn't love her baby, but she knew that her baby would be better with its father than her. She looked up into the sky before turning into a bat and disappearing into the night.

Vlad however took the baby into the throne room and placing the basket on the table. The count and Ingrid were no where to be seen, he just hoped they wern't out stuffing there faces with breather blood. He pulled at the letter and opened it, reading it slowly.

Dear Vlad

one month ago, i gave birth to baby Astoria Barry Dracula here. Shes very precious to me, but i no that i can't give her what you can. You're the father Vlad and i know this because i was never intimite with Malik. I left with him because i was stubburn, when all i really wanted was you. I ran away from Malik the first chance i got, hes probably still in Paris some where. Im sleeping in barns and bus shelters, so i know i couldn't bring up my baby homeless. That's why i am giving her to you. Bring her up good Vlad. I have always loved you.

Erin x

Vlad looked away from the letter and at the baby that had now woken up and was gurgiling away. He was a daddy. Should he believe the words of a lying wretch that abandend him for his brother, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was going to look after this baby for Erins sake. He picked up the tiny infant as it giggeled and blew bubbles at him.

"Well, Well. Never thought i would see the day Vlad babysat" chuckled Ingrid, who was leaning on the door frame.

"Flap off Ingrid" he chucked her the letter that Erin had sent. Ingrid looked it over, reading the messy handwritting. "Dad's going to go bats"

Just then the Count rushed in and Vlad groaned. Ingrid had spoke to soon.

"What is that" The count was looking at the baby while wrinkiling his nose.

"Vlad's a baby daddy now" Ingrid smirked. "He got Erin pregnant"

"WHAT" The count roared. "How did this happen"

"I think you know how it happened" Ingrid sniggered.

"Shut up Ingrid" Scoweled The count before turning his attention to Vlad.

"It was a day after i had bitten her. I came to appologize and she was acting funny before i know it we were in a coffin and -"

The count put up his hand not wanting to hear anymore. "Get rid of that baby, if the council knew you had a child that is not pure then-"

"I'm not giving her up. She's staying with me" Vlad snapped showing his teeth in the process. The little Baby in his arms put out her hands and tried to touch Vlads fangs, making him flinch at the contact. "Her name's Astoria Barry Dracula, as Erin named her"

The count wrinkled his nose as did Ingrid before covering her nose. "I think the baby needs changing"

Vlad looked down at the infant before placing her on the table and pulling out a bag from the basket. He was making funny faces at the stink that filled the room. He used his speed to changed the babys nappy faster and soon she was smelling fresh as a daisy.

When Vlad turned around, he noticed his sister and his dad were gone.

Astoria reached up and touched his cold face. Vlad turned to her and picked her up. "I guess you need a bed, you can't sleep in a basket" he whispered to the baby, not really convinced that she could understand him anyway. He noticed something gold in the basket before picking it up, still holding the baby in one hand. It was a locket, he opened it and saw a small drawing of Erin and Astoria. On the outside of the locket was engraved. 'Don't forget your mummy'

Vlad smiled before disappearing down the halls with Astoria.

**Authors note: I really wanted to write this up before i forgot about it, it's a story i wanted to create but i might not post that much to this story just yet as im foccussing on my other storys. I really didn't want to forget about this idea so i needed to write it down. Im foccusing all my attention on My Abi and Jay story now and of course all my others.**

**Please review**


End file.
